


Genie in a Bottle

by Delphne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito's a genie, Comedy, M/M, lightharded, mischief!Akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphne/pseuds/Delphne
Summary: The smoke clears away, and the figure immediately kneels before him. Its head turns up, and the first thing Asami sees are brilliant, sapphire blue eyes. Not of a woman, but of a young man.“Master!” the other says, and those brilliant sapphire eyes land on Asami.Genie AU
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Genie in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's not another series. (I have too many😭) unless people really like it. It just some fun I was having and I wanted to share.
> 
> sporadic updates.

An auction house in the Ginza district was where Asami Ryuichi found himself one warm spring night. It was their annual auction and what was on the selling block was a boatload of priceless antiques. 

The night had gone on forever. There were so many things up for auction. Usually, Asami picked at least one thing- for charity, y’know. Not that he cared much for interior decorating. But it would do wonders for his reputation if he just bought _something._ Anything would do.

He wouldn’t even have to keep it if he didn’t really want it. Usually, there was something mildly interesting at these events. Like perhaps another Samurai sword he could add to the collection.

But since he had arrived late to the function, he had apparently missed that section of the auction. He looked through the catalog quickly, trying to find a substitute. 

Perhaps there was one of those manuscripts that Kuroda liked so much - but there was nothing like that on today's agenda. 

Asami groaned. He didn't really care honestly about _stuff_. He had been told many times that the items he possessed in his apartment, which had belonged to the previous owner, were also of the rare quality too. They were either expensive and high quality. Or else rare and valuable and handmade.

But that was nothing new to Asami. He was used to having the best of the best around himself. 

A possession was just a possession, wasn’t it? So he might as well pick something random, whatever would do. It's not like he had a taste or hunger for anything in particular. He’ll just add it to the reservoir of fine things he owned but hardly ever thought twice about.

Was that the drawback of being rich and powerful? He was born into it, so he was so used to having shiny, flashy things in front of him. He had never wanted for anything because everything he had ever wanted was immediately put on a shiny silver platter for him to do with as he pleased. 

As he went through the catalog, he found something listed that caught his eye in one section: an antique decanter, hand-blown colored glass.

A decanter? Isn’t that what he put his whiskey in?

_Uhhh.. that’ll do._

And so it’s decided. He’ll buy this one, it’ll make for something new and shiny in the office until it loses its appeal, and he moves onto the next new and shiny object.

As he waits for the glassware to come up, he idyll speaks to those around him at the dinner party. Were they planning on getting something? He claims he’s got his eye on a decanter and nothing more. And they tell him what fine taste he has, and whatever else little flattery they can think of. The fake smiles get passed around, and the superficial conversation about politics and trends, and the economy begins.

He’s very good at being _pleasant_. Everyone says so.

Parties like these are excruciatingly dull.

He liked to jokingly refer to Japan's elite society as fifty shades of grey- because the lot of them lacked any individualism. They were all boring and dull. They all looked the same and sounded the same to his eyes. It was as if their colors seemed only slightly different, but nothing could change the fact, they were all still just a different variation of _grey_. 

Why, oh, why did he come to parties like this...

He could almost imagine the list Kirishima would give him if he ever seriously asked that question- It's good for your reputation. You can make good business connections here and you stay in touch with your old ones. And yatta-yatta...

Finally, the time came when it was the glassware section, and the decanter he has chosen is presented. 

He winces. It’s not exactly… what he had in mind...

It’s a colorful piece of glassware, to say the least... A vibrant and deep sapphire blue eccentrically shaped glassware. The opposite of a traditional decanter like what he had in mind when he had seen it on the list- he curses to himself that the damn catalog didn’t come with pictures. It looked more like a fanciful perfume bottle than a whiskey decanter. 

It’s a tall vase with a skinny and long neck that turns out into a wide bottom. It’s topped off with an orbed stopper. It’s in mildly good condition, but the glass is slightly foggy but of a sturdy glass. A testament to its old age. It's apparently recently been added to the auction collections, as the speaker presenting it says. 

Asami is regretting his choice. But how can he go back now?

He’s already told his table of party goers that he would buy the decanter, and he had readily accepted their praise over it. So now there was no backing out of it. He shrugs, never mind. 

The bidding starts, and someone beats him to it. But he adds his own bid. It’s not one of the hot button items on the list for tonight, so there were only a few other contenders. But Asami bought them off easily, without much thought to it. Of course, he has to win. 

His table congratulates him on his winning bid and his very _generous_ donation. So nevermind, a job well done for tonight. Who cares if it looks like an oversized perfume bottle.

As the party draws to an end, he goes to collect his winning bottle. His men collect it in a sealed box, and it’s put in the limo and taken to the penthouse. Suoh lugs the smallish crate up to the apartment and drops it off in the living room. Asami will have to speak with Kirishima about what to do with it. 

He’s about to turn in for the night, but he decides to grab himself a drink of bourbon, and he pours himself a drink from the decanter in his living room. He takes a sip. 

He vaguely remembers this decanter here is another rare artifact from the 1800s. The glass was blown in Italy or something, he can’t quite recall.

Hadn’t the auctioneer mentioned something about this new one being much older? He seemed to have blocked out much of what was said because of the initial horror that ensued when he had first laid his eyes on the fanciful glassware. 

He decides he’ll crack a peek at it once more…

A part of him has already decided since it's not a functional object, he might just dump the crate in one of his warehouses or gift it to someone or something. He's not particularly liking the idea of having it be in his apartment. But he'll at least give it another look.

He opens up the crate and slowly picks up the bottle. He places it next to the other decanter. It pales in comparison to the other one. It’s like comparing apples and oranges. The blue glass is slightly taller than the other decanter and just as wide, but more round and fluid shaped. 

The glass is this rather beautiful and vibrant sapphire blue color, making it quite an unusual piece. The stopper at the top is a perfectly round orb. It’s certainly a colorful and intricate piece. But not exactly something he’d imagine being used for whiskey. Perhaps he could use it for something else. He couldn’t imagine one of his favorite amber drinks going in there. But perhaps something clear. Vodka? Gin? Maybe something just basic like water?

He picks it up and wants to take out the stopper at the top, but as he wraps his hands around- it appears to be stuck. 

_Are you kidding?_

He pulls and pulls, but the stopper won’t come out. He looks at it more closely. Is it sealed shut? Or is it just stuck?

 _Ugh great? What if it’s just some useless decorative thing_. Asami groans internally.

He turns the bottle around in his hand, examining it. It feels like quite a sturdy thing. 

“Hmm… what's this?” There appears to be some kind of dirt or something on one of the sides. It even looks like a scuff or something on the glass. 

All he can think is that he’s bought some damaged piece of ancient glass. He grumbles and starts rubbing the round bulbous part of the bottle with his thumbs, and when that doesn’t work immediately, he rubs it with the palm of his hand. 

POP! The stopper top pops open like a champagne bottle, but instead of liquid spurting out of its top, a cloud of colorful blue thick smoke comes pouring out of it. 

Asami gasps, and he shoots up from his seat in shock. The bottle drops from his hands and clanks on the ground. The blue smoke emitting from the bottle fills the room, making the visibility very low. 

As the smoke begins to clear, a figure suddenly appears from the smoke. The figure is petite and wearing brightly colored and intricate clothing. Asami’s first assumption is that it's a woman. Its skinny and petite form is wearing a sapphire blue two-piece outfit. 

But he can make out the figure, wearing harem pants made of a silky material over slender legs and a matching crop top that shows a milky patch of midriff. The top has big billowy renaissance sleeves. The clothes are finely embroidered with silk threads and gold jewelry drapes over the figure's neck and wrist and around their hips. A veiled mask covers half the figure's face, and an elaborate matching headdress is atop a blond-haired head. 

Then finally, the smoke clears away, and the figure immediately kneels before him. It raises its head up, and the first thing Asami sees are brilliant, sapphire blue eyes. Not of a woman, but of a young man. 

“Master!” the other says, and the brilliant sapphire eyes land on Asami.

He can’t comprehend what he’s seeing. He turns to look at the half-finished glass of bourbon on the table. 

“I...must have had too much to drink...” Asami blinks confusedly.

_______________________________________________

"Hooo-ow-oh" The young man stands suddenly from his kneeling position and begins to roll his neck around in circles, stretching. He spends a moment while Asami is still at a complete loss of words to continuing stretching. "Ugh. One moment please," he says, putting a one moment finger up while he does his stretches. 

He raises both his arms up over his head, stretching his body along with him, and then bends over to touch his toes. "A few thousand years in a bottle will really put a crick in your neck- y'know." he continues on stretching. Now he's twisting his torso around while Asami's mouth is practically on the ground. 

"Alright, Alright. I am good now. Let's take a looksy here?" The genie looks briefly at Asami. His brilliant blue eyes sweep up and down Asami's form, "I swear they got taller every year!- You know the deal, right? 3 wishes that kind of thing. I got a few rules, though, so you might wanna take notes." 

"Number one and most important- I CANNOT! Can not- disrupt the space-time continuum. Got it!? Thats a biggy. A lot of things fall under that, okay?" While the genie is talking, a big old looking scroll magically appears floating behind him, and his words are getting written down as he continues talking. 

"That means no time travel. No changing things that have already transpired. And NO - and I cannot make this anymore clearer. No, bring people back from the dead. Trust me. It's not a pretty sight. And No, I can not make another planet in our solar system. SORRY PLUTO! I can only minorly affect the current time stream, okay? So you can't wish to start some kind of war or something." He is talking so fast and wildly that it only stuns Asami some more.

"Number 2- And this is very important... are you taking notes?" The genie suddenly looks at Asami up and down with narrowed eyes. And suddenly a pen and paper appear in Asami's hands. "I cannot be responsible for somebody's death or cause serious bodily harm. Murder. Is a big no, no in the genie handbook. Got it! NOW!" 

He suddenly poofs right beside Asami, making the older man jump in surprise. The paper and pen that had been in his hands now transformed into some kind of hugely long scrolls that's rolling down to the ground and past the sofa. 

"Here are the terms and conditions, that you'll have to sign before any wishes can be granted. Sign here, here, initial here and sign here as well" The young genie wildly points to different parts of the scroll where there are x's and lines for signatures that are drawn out. The quill that is suddenly poofing into existence in Asami's other hand points directly at the spot where he is expected to sign. "This is just so I am not liable for any damage, injuries, or emotional distress that may occur. And it's also an acknowledgment that you understand there are no-take backs or returns for wishes." 

There's a moment where the genie finally stops talking, and he looks at Asami, waiting for him to reply. He looks down at the contract and then back at Asami as if saying - Sign it, already! 

Asami finally has a minute to process all of this, and he finally speaks. "W-Who the hell are you?" 

"UGH, Don't tell me you weren't paying attention? I have to do my spiel all over again?!" He scoffs annoying and rolls his head back. Then he points at himself. "Hello?! Akihito the Genie, here?! Your wish is my command, oh great master. That kind of thing?! Haven't you watched any movies? Arabian nights? Aladdin?!" 

* * *

This fic has been brought to you by the thought of Akihito in a Genie costume from Chryso's **Cat in the House** , ch 74: 🥰

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189448646@N08/50684549246/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
